percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light-Chapter 10
Chapter 10 Crescendo P.O.V My thought swarmed my brain like locusts. Part of my brain was saying that I should go back, the other was stubborn and told me to keep walking. Somehow my mind flashbacked to the time we got together. We were playing cards in her room, without the professors finding out of course. We had just finished a game that she won. I dropped my cards in frustration. "Why are you so good at this?" Kayla smiled. "Your not the greatest at everything, Sword-boy." "Sometimes I wonder why Nyx didn't pair me with a girl that marvelled at my every move and lost to me in everything so I can feel good with my myself." I complained. She laughed. "Well that would be a fangirl, not someone who would be a good girlfriend." I looked at her. Her cheeks flamed and she turned away. What did she mean by that? "So.. I guess winner shuffles?" She asked. "If you want to." I replied. She reached the cards, and began putting them back in a deck. I found myself looking at her, her green hair was loose and framed her face. Her ever-changing eye colour were like colourful lights against the darkness of the room. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't stand it any longer. I crawled forward and grabbed her leg. She froze. I looked into her eyes, they were sky blue again, and they had a look that said ''what are you doing? '' I took the deck from her and put them on the floor. I crawled closer to her, our faces only inches apart. I leaned forward but she turned away. "Chris... Are you sure about this? I mean I'm not human like you." She said. I froze. I never really thought about that. She was a demigod. Me? I was human before I was marked. Despite my actions, I knew how I felt, I knew my answer. "I don't care Kayla." I finally said. "I don't care if your a demigod. You are who you are Kayla." Undeterred, I continued my advance. She didn't turn away this time. I felt her tense as our lips met. At first her lips was hard, unwilling. Slowly I felt her give in, she put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I realised who Kayla was, unnatural, something only half human. She shouldn't exist, yet at the same time, I was glad she did. As I pulled away. I looked at her eyes again. They were filled with uncertainty. "Hey. It's okay." I put a hand on her cheek. She put a hand over mine and looked down. "I don't know what to say." "Don't say anything, just stay with me." I said. She sat there not moving, she nodded in the end. I held her in my arms, her head resting on my chest. She really kept to what I said. She didn't talk, she just sat there with me. "Christopher?" She finally said. "Yeah." "Thanks for not letting me be alone." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "No problem Princess." I could almost laugh at that memory now. I felt betrayed, she just kissed the guy. If I ever find that guy again, I was going to make sure he gets a sword to the neck. I had made up my mind and was still walking away, when I heard a scream. Kayla's scream. My legs were moving before my mind could register what was going on. I ran back the way I came. I saw them, they were four guys, they weren't Vamps...but they weren't human either. Their image was fuzzy, they changed from human to somesort of human hybrid. What the heck? Then I saw Kayla on the floor, she had a dagger in her hands, from the looks of things she hand brought down a few of them. The sense of protection came over me, no one was going to hurt Kayla. I broke into a run. At the first guy, I jumped, stepped on his back and jumped again, landing on his neck. It was then I realised he was not a guy, she was a women with the lower waist of a snake. It turned to dust, I picked up the sword it was holding and charged at another. I knocked it's sword up into the air, grabbed it as it fell and slashed both sword across the creature's neck in an 'X' shape. It turned to dust as well. One had disappeared, probably ran away. The last one was still there. Adrenalin was pumping through my veins now, my sight was clearer. I could see it was man...with the head of a bull? Before I could think of it further, it charged at me. My instincts took over, I ran and dropped my swords, the creature hot on my heels. But I was running away, infact I was running towards a wall. I jumped to it, rebounded and somehow ended in a flip. I grabbed the creature's horns and planted my feet firmly on it's back. It tried to shake me off, I held on, straining against it's strength. Finally it roared and charged, at Kayla. That sense of protection hit my again, I shifted my weight, leaning to the left and forcing the creature to turn left. It charged straight into a wall. It stumbled. I took out the switchblade I kept in my pocket for emergencies. The blade flipped out and I brought it across it's neck. It let out one more vicious shake that sent my flying, I landed on the concrete floor, my arm bleeding after it was dragged against the floor. But the creature soon followed the others and turned to dust. I got up and walked to Kayla. The adrenalin was gone, I felt the fatigue of the battle. The wound on my arm stung, nevertheless I reached to where Kayla was. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded, but her eyes looked up in alarm when she looked over my shoulder. "Look out!" It was too late, as I turned around, I saw the blurred image of a club appear infront of my eyes. I felt it connect with my forehead. My vision was blurred, my head hurt. I saw the image of my attacker, he was tall with ripped muscles. I guess I found the last monster. "Screw you mortal!" He exclaimed. "No, screw you." I picked up my switchblade and threw it at the guy's chest. He turned to dust as well. I felt my mind shutting off. I collapsed, aware of the fact that Kayla was calling out my name. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page